


we might be hollow but we're brave

by justkidding13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Driving, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidding13/pseuds/justkidding13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we might be hollow but we're brave

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the final battle. Based slightly off of Lorde’s “400 Lux”. (I highly recommend listening to that song just b/c its perfect.)
> 
> This is way longer than I expected it to be and so disgustingly fluffy (I wrote this at 3 AM, please be kind), but I hope you all like it!

The air was cool and crisp and the wind ripped through Korra’s hair, sending it blowing every which way. It had gotten longer, not as long as she first used to wear it but significantly longer than her most recent cut. As Korra reigned in her unruly locks, she fingered her bangs and thought about cutting it again. She liked it short. 

The top of the latest, custom-made, Southern-Water-Tribe-blue Satomobile was down, and dark raven locks were inches away from whipping into Korra’s face. Next to Korra, Asami sat behind the wheel, emerald gaze trained determinedly on the road, her normally soft pale features hardened in focus. Korra watched her friend, watched the way her expression didn’t change with a feeling of unease.

They were speeding through the hectic downtown of Republic City, Asami expertly maneuvering around cars, trucks, mopeds, and anything else in their way. She was way over the speed limit, but Korra knew Asami paid no heed. She had practically rebuilt the city from the ground up after Kuvira tried to raze it down; Asami Sato could get away with anything around here. Cops wouldn’t pull her over for a simple speeding violation, not when they saw the Future Industries logo welded into the shiny bumper of her car. 

They were nearing the outskirts of the city, and Korra tried to ignore the scenes that flashed past of piles of rubble and earthbenders trying to clear them away. There was still a fair amount of work to be done. Kuvira took a lot out of them; they were doing their best. 

Korra instead trained her eyes back on Asami, whose own eyes were still trained unwaveringly and determinedly in front of her. Korra then had to try and ignore the pain in her chest. 

Asami needed these rides, needed them more than anything else. Korra knew this because this was about the fourteenth such drive the pair had gone on in the past week. By now, Korra could recognize the panic-edged desperation in Asami’s eyes every time she stepped out of a meeting with President Raiko; Korra saw that look and knew immediately to head for the garage. 

The drives were the only thing keeping her sane (aside from the Avatar’s company, Korra liked to think). Driving was the only time Asami could feel at peace, the only time where, speeding down freshly-paved streets, everything slowed down enough that she could actually hear herself think. Korra knew this because Asami was dead quiet during these drives, and Korra could recognize the look she got when the cogs were turning in that brilliant, beautiful mind of hers. 

Yes, Asami Sato was brilliant, she was the brightest mind in Republic City, she was a business tycoon, and she was twenty-two years old. All that was catching up to her, and the cracks were starting to show. Korra wished Asami didn’t work so hard, but the City would still be in shambles if she didn’t. 

(Korra secretly preferred piles of rubble and smouldering reminders to this new, stressed, overworked Asami who barely said a word to her anymore. Korra wished she knew what to say.)

Asami’s silence made her sad, but it also gave Korra the opportunity to observe her friend, just unreservedly stare at her as they sped through the streets. (This was an activity Korra particularly enjoyed.) She marvelled at the way even the wind couldn’t make Asami’s hair any less perfect; the air whipping through those raven locks only made them even more alluring. On this particular occasion, Asami let the wind have its way with her dark locks, letting her hair down in its full glory. 

(Korra secretly liked her hair better that way; it reminded her of that first time she drove with Asami, all those years ago. Plus, although the loose ponytail made Asami appear more mature and graceful than ever, it reminded Korra of all that lost time she feared she could never make up.)

Korra studied Asami’s face for the thousandth time, the glittering jade eyes, the gentle slope of her nose in profile, the delicate curve of her jaw, the residual thin, white ropey scar that made an ever-so-slightly raised line from the bottom of her right cheek to about halfway across her chin. Left over from the sharp metal scrap Kuvira had flung at her as she had worked at dismantling the super-weapon, it brought to Korra’s mind Asami’s bravery and deftness the day of that final battle, images of Asami working through pain to save the world, her own blood dripping onto the cold metal of the weapon as she severed wires and unscrewed nails, images that made Korra’s heart swell with pride. For all the make-up Asami painted across her features every morning, the scar remained uncovered. It had healed well (Korra took credit for that), but it was still visible, if only slightly -- but Asami left it untouched. 

Korra had been too lost in her observations to notice that they had left the outskirts of Republic City and were skimming down the interstate highway, headed towards the tip of the peninsula. The only indication to Korra that the scenery had changed was the change in Asami’s expression as Korra watched her; she always became more relaxed once the roads cleared up, once they were by the coast. 

The water below them sparkled in the light of the setting sun, and finally, finally, Asami smiled, and sighed. Korra felt her heart leap in her chest at the sight.

As they drove a little farther, the road became increasingly more and more deserted, until finally minutes had transpired since another car had passed them. Now Asami slowed down, cruising along at (normal) city street pace so they could get a good look at the water below them and the spirit-fish skimming the surface of the waves. Korra couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at the irony of Asami’s pace-change. 

Asami slowed down even more as they caught sight of more spirits playing in the waves. She draped her pale wrist over the steering wheel, her uptight, business woman's posture instantly replaced by the slightly slouched, relaxed demeanor of a carefree twenty-two year old. She sighed again, contentedly, smiled, then closed her eyes for a moment, baring her face to the fading warmth of the setting sun. Korra felt a happy tightness in her chest at the sight and couldn’t help the words that slipped from her mouth. 

“I like that we drive out here.”

Asami turned her attention back to the road, but not before shooting a smile and a glance in Korra’s direction.

“Me too,” was Asami’s simple reply. Korra went on.

“It’s like a complete transformation. You go from surly, serious businesswoman to all smiley and carefree and relaxed in the blink of an eye. I like seeing you so happy.”

The last part was muttered and accompanied by a blush, but Asami just smiled. They’d been doing this dance for months, toeing an invisible line, and they were both used to it by now, both used to the response, both used to the mutual understanding.

“Sometimes I just need to get out of there,” Asami said, face turning serious again. “These days, more often than not.” Her face was grim, but only for a moment; the smile returned as she glanced to Korra again, this time for a few seconds. 

“Besides, I like driving. I like being by the ocean. And…” 

Asami hesitated, but only for the slightest moment.

“And I like you.”

Korra’s breath hitched, a wonderful pain stabbed through her chest, and she felt like she was floating right out of the car. 

“I like you too,” she immediately blurted out, blushing profusely. Asami laughed breathily, her gaze lingering for longer once more. 

Korra felt an urge to elaborate, to continue, to clarify, but deep down she knew nothing needed clarification. She knew what that meant, and she knew they both meant it the same way. Besides, the sun was just beginning to sink below the waterline, the sky was the most brilliant shade of pink, and the silence that hung between the two was magical; she didn’t want to ruin a good thing. 

They drove on, the silence comfortable, the sky slowly darkening into hues of purple and indigo. As they drove further and further into the quiet, wild hills, spirits began to float in the air above them, darting in and out of the Satomobile, landing on the dashboard and making Asami giggle. Asami’s wrist was still guiding the wheel, and Korra felt her fingers twitching at the urge to fold Asami’s free hand in her own. 

They drove farther than they ever had before on their frequent outings. Eventually, Asami veered off onto a side road; Korra didn’t question it. It was narrow and a bit bumpy, so Korra earthbent the ground beneath them to make it smoother. It wound up in a gradual curve until they were at the very top of a high cliff, looking out over the shimmering surface of the water and in the distance, the lights of Republic City glimmered. It was almost completely dark now, and the sight of the lights of the city reflecting off the glassy water was breathtaking. Asami put the Satomobile in park, and looked out over the view. 

“Wow,” Korra breathed. “How’d you know about this place?”

“I stumbled upon it once when I was heading up to pick up a shipment. I got a flat tire and had to turn off here. Isn’t it something?” Asami turned to look at Korra with a truly awed look on her face. 

“I’ll say. It’s even better than the view from Air Temple Island.” Korra replied, still marvelling. 

“Sometimes I think everything’s better from far away, you know? From a different perspective. Outside it all.”

Korra recognized the change in Asami’s tone, and the heaviness weighed on her heart again like lead. Before she could say anything, Asami went on.

“Look, Korra, I know I’ve been a bit distant these past few weeks. I’m sorry for that. It’s just been crazy with the rebuild and everything, and, I don’t know… That last fight took a lot out of me. I still feel like I’m not fully recovered.” Asami fidgeted a little, looking away. Korra leaned forward in her seat, resting a hand on Asami’s arm.

“No, please don’t apologize. I understand, I totally get it. It’s been rough for all of us. And you… Well, you basically rebuilt the entire city. No wonder you’re tired. You have every right to be.”

Asami smiled gratefully, then looked back out over the water. Korra squeezed her arm ever so slightly and spoke again. 

“Asami, I’m proud of you for that. I really am. And so grateful. You really are amazing.” 

The only light separating them from complete darkness was the glow of the still-illuminated dashboard, but Korra knew not even the dimness could hide her blush. Asami smiled widely, color spreading across her own pale cheeks. 

“Coming from you, Miss-I-saved-the-entire-world-from-a-psychopathic-dictator?” 

Asami’s smile was coy and Korra laughed, but shook her head. 

“I can’t take all the credit. I couldn’t have done any of it without you.”

Asami appeared to shrug, and looked down at her lap. 

“I’m serious,” Korra pressed on. “I feel like I owe you so much.”

Asami’s hand jolted to where Korra’s rested on her arm, and grasped her hand firmly.

“Korra, no. You don’t owe me a thing.”

Korra laughed softly, bravely lacing their fingers together, exuding none of the nervousness that she felt at their close proximity and tender contact.

“We both know that’s a lie, but we can pretend it’s not.”

Asami scoffed and shook her head, but smiled slightly at Korra. 

“Whatever, Avatar.”

Korra just laughed, leaning back in her seat. Asami always referred to her by her more formal name to tease her. Asami settled back into her seat as well, and their hands remained comfortably entwined over the center console. 

A long silence passed, only filled with the sounds of waves crashing against the rock below them and wind rustling the long grass around them. They were so far removed that they couldn’t even hear the sounds of the city in the distance. Korra liked it that way. Asami was right, sometimes things were better like this. The warmth of Asami’s hand in hers spread through her entire body like a spark starting a forest fire.

“Is this what you felt like after Zaheer?” Asami wondered, soft, silvery voice breaking the silence.

“Like what?” Korra queried, wary of those memories.

“I don’t know… Just, kind of hollow, I guess.”

Korra hesitated for a moment.

“In a sense, yes. I never thought of it like that, though.”

“I know,” Asami said. “But I could tell. You looked hollow. Like everything was missing.”

Korra felt concern spike in her chest.

“Do you really feel that way, Asami?”

Asami sighed.

“I don’t know, really. Maybe I’m being dramatic. But I do feel like something is missing, and I can’t for the life of me figure out what it is.”

Korra thought for a moment. 

“I might be able to.”

Asami turned to look at her, eyebrows raised, urging her to continue. 

“I don’t know the exact word for it, really. But we’ve been through a lot. We all have. We’ve all lost something, or someone. There’s something missing from all of us.”

Asami smiled sadly at her. 

“Youth, maybe. I just feel old, Korra.”

Korra chuckled. 

“Oh, come on now. Don’t give me that, you’re perfect.”

The last part slipped out unexpectedly, but with so much ease Korra didn’t regret it at all. (That didn’t stop her from blushing, though, of course.)

Asami laughed.

“Not on the outside, dummy.”

“I know,” Korra responded, serious again. “I know the feeling.”

“Saving the world four times will do that to you, I guess.” 

“So would inheriting an entire business empire at age nineteen.”

“Touche,” Asami replied wryly, and they slipped into comfortable silence once more. 

It got progressively darker and colder, and Korra felt Asami shiver next to her. 

“There’s a blanket in the backseat,” Asami started shyly, pulling her hand from Korra’s to motion behind her. “And it’s roomier. More comfortable.” 

Korra responded by airbending herself over the back of her seat onto the soft leather of the back seat, folding her hands behind her head and lounging back, smirking. Asami laughed and managed to clamber over her own seat with astounding grace. She pulled a blanket from the floor below her and wrapped herself in it, then tentatively extended one arm, inviting Korra in. Korra moved closer, sliding in beside Asami and pulling the blanket around her.

They were pressed close, and the warmth spread instantaneously throughout Korra’s body. Korra wriggled her arm free so she could wrap it around Asami’s shoulders. It was more comfortable that way. Asami leaned into the contact, and Korra let out a shaky breath. 

“Oh, check this out,” Asami whispered after a while. She shifted so she could reach one arm out of their little cocoon towards the space between the driver’s seat and passenger’s seat in front of them. It was too dark to see, but Korra heard something click into place. Asami leaned back. 

“Now firebend at that space there.” Asami gestured towards the space she had just touched.

“Are you insane?!”

“Just do it!” 

“I know you’re cold, Asami, but setting the car on fire is going a bit too far, don’t you think?” 

Asami laughed. 

“Just do it, dummy.”

Korra took a deep breath. 

“You’re lucky I trust you, Sato.”

Korra bent the tiniest flame towards where Asami had gestured. To her great surprised, the flame alighted in the small space, seemingly floating in the darkness. Korra marvelled at it, eyes wide.

“What is it?” She asked. 

“It’s a small torch, that’s all.” Asami’s voice sounded close to her ear. “It’s attached to the back of the front seats. The whole interior is coated with fire-retardant finish, so don’t worry about the car catching fire. It’s for long trips, or when it’s dark, or particularly cold. I designed it myself,” 

Asami finished with a smug smile. 

Korra smiled to herself as a realization dawned on her.

“Sure you didn’t design it just for this?”

Asami shrugged and smirked, examining her nails, pretending to be disinterested.

“Maybe.”

Korra elbowed her gently, and laughed. The light from the flame illuminated her pale face with a breathtaking glow, and Korra’s heart swelled so much it hurt. She was so beautiful, so intelligent, so clever and coy. Everything flashed through Korra’s mind then, all of a sudden; everything they’d ever been through together and everything she’d ever felt for Asami jolted through her mind and body like a shockwave. Korra felt her eyes getting misty. 

Asami looked at her scrutinizingly, concerned. 

“Korra, what is it?”

Korra shook her head, overwhelmed. Then the words exploded from her mouth like a waterfall.

“Look, Asami, we might be hollow, and tired, and broken, and things might never be the same again. They probably won’t be. But none of that matters to me. It doesn’t matter to me at all, as long as you’re around. You’re it. You’re the only thing that matters to me. And I didn’t realize it for the longest time, but you’ve always been with me, you’ve always been there to fix me, even when I didn’t appreciate it, even when I was gone with no explanation, you stuck with me. From the moment you took that glove from your father all those years ago you were on my side, and I don’t even think I deserve all that loyalty but Asami, I swear to the Spirits, I’ll be damned if I don’t spend the rest of my life repaying you for that.”

Korra was breathless, and shaking a bit, and the tears had escaped her eyes and were dripping down her cheeks at an alarming rate. Asami was looking at her deeply, eyes brimming, and she bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Korra brushed a strand of hair from Asami’s face with shaking fingers.

“I should’ve told you this sooner, I should’ve told you everything sooner, but I was too scared, or it was never the right time, or whatever stupid excuse there was, I just -- ” 

Korra couldn’t find any more words. Asami was gazing at her with the most contradicting look, some odd mixture of sadness and reverence, and Korra trembled slightly. Asami raised her hands to Korra’s face, brushing away the residual tears with gentle swipes of her thumbs.

“Oh, Korra…” She said breathlessly. Asami searched Korra’s eyes for a few seconds, as if she were looking for some cue. Then, suddenly, she leaned in, and Korra was convinced the earth had stopped spinning on its axis, everything stopped the moment Asami’s lips touched hers.

It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Asami’s lips were so soft, even more gentle than Korra had imagined. She tasted sweet like honey and Korra could feel her heart threatening to pound out of her chest at the feeling of Asami’s tongue against hers. Korra felt Asami’s fingers pressing against her neck, tangling in her hair. Korra tangled her own fingers in Asami’s thick hair; it felt like silk under her fingertips. Korra’s fingers found Asami’s scar, and she ran her thumb freely over it, memorizing its length and texture with her own calloused skin. The way Asami sighed against her made Korra dizzy. 

The kiss was long and deep and full of so many things; it was full of sadness, it was full of elation, it was full of relief; it was full of years of caring and love and pent-up desire. It was full of everything and it was everything Korra had ever wanted.

They finally had to break apart for air, breathing heavily in the dark silence of the night. Korra held Asami close, their noses almost touching, then Korra bowed her head, buried her face in Asami’s neck. She drowned herself in the jasmine scent she’d fallen in love with all those years ago, and with Asami’s arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, she was hit with another wave of emotion. She looked up once more, shaking her head. 

“I don’t just like you, Asami. Oh, Spirits, I love you. I love you so much.”

They were lost in each other again, Asami’s fingers running through Korra’s hair, pressing kisses to her nose, her cheeks, every square inch of her face that her red lips could reach, giggling and tearful. 

“I love you too, Korra. I love you too.”

The blanket fell to the side, forgotten as the two clambered impossibly closer each other. Their movements had put the small flame out as well, but it didn’t matter. There was enough warmth between the two of them for a lifetime.


End file.
